


The Best Cure For A Cold

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this fic when I happened to get a cold twice in the same month.  Basically it came about from a joke that I have between my husband and I where we've heard that sex is supposed to be a good cure for a cold.</p>
<p>Edgeworth gets a cold, and Phoenix wants to come and 'heal him,' wink, wink.</p>
<p>Phoenix/Edgeworth</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Cure For A Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Phoenix Wright hesitated momentarily as he was about to knock on the door of Miles Edgeworth’s apartment.  He had dropped by the prosecutor’s office earlier, hoping to maybe go to lunch with him when he had a break.  But when he arrived, he was informed by Edgeworth’s secretary that the prosecutor had indeed come into work that day, but left early due to illness.  Edgeworth taking a sick day was almost unheard of, so out of concern, Phoenix immediately made his way over to his now present location.

 

_I hope that Edgeworth is all right,_ Phoenix thought to himself as he finally mustered the courage to knock on the door, rapping on the wood firmly.  The brunet braced himself for the inevitable scenario of an angry prosecutor opening the door and ridiculing him for coming to check on him.  Phoenix could almost hear Edgeworth saying things like, _“What do you take me for, a child?   I can take care of myself, Wright,”_ and other similar biting comments.  A moment passed, and no one came to answer the door.  _Maybe he didn’t hear me._   Phoenix knocked on the door a little bit harder, and stood outside the apartment in anticipation. 

 

After waiting a little while, and still not seeing Edgeworth come to the door, Phoenix decided to take matters into his own hands.  Reaching into his pocket, he felt around for his keys and yanked them out.  He held them up and spotted the key that he was looking for, the one that would open Edgeworth’s apartment.  The prosecutor had given him the key on the basis that it would be used “just for emergencies.”  _Well, I consider this an emergency;_ Phoenix thought as he inserted the key in the lock and turned it.  _If Edgeworth isn’t well enough to come to the door, then he obviously needs my help._   With an audible click, the deadbolt was unlocked.  Phoenix reached for the doorknob and tentatively turned it, opening the door.

 

Phoenix poked his head inside the lavish apartment, and saw that all of the lights were turned off.  “Edgeworth?”  Phoenix called out quietly to the empty room as he closed the door behind him.  No answer.  He hit a nearby light switch and looked around the now-illuminated entryway.  There was no sign of the magenta-suited prosecutor.  “Edgeworth!”  Phoenix shouted out a little more forcefully, as he started to wander further into the apartment, making his way into the extravagant living room.  He was met with silence once again, which caused Phoenix to start worrying.  _What if he didn’t make it home?  What if his illness caused him to go off of the road and he’s lying in a ditch somewhere?  I’ve got to help him!_   Phoenix’s panicked thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of someone coughing.  The brunet breathed a sigh of relief.  _He’s here after all._

 

Phoenix made his way deeper into the apartment, until he found himself at Edgeworth’s bedroom door, which was slightly ajar.  Another cough was heard from behind the door.  Phoenix rapped on the door gently, and then poked his head around it.  “Edgeworth, are you okay?”  The brunet timidly asked.  Phoenix was answered by a steely glare that was not as sharp as usual, due to the glaze of illness clouding his eyes.

 

Edgeworth was in his bed, several comforters pulled up to his neck, and a feverish flush streaked across his cheeks.  “Wright.”  Edgeworth said in a congested, but surprised voice.  “What are you doing here at my residence?”

 

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his gaze fixated on Edgeworth’s carpet.  “Well, I dropped by your office earlier, and your secretary told me that you went home sick.  So… I…”  The brunet’s voice trailed off.

 

The silver-haired man turned his head to cough a few times, but then looked at Phoenix with his trademark smirk.  “So you came to check up on me, didn’t you?”

 

Phoenix nodded, still looking down at his feet.

 

The prosecutor started chuckling.  Hearing the noise of Edgeworth’s laughter, Phoenix looked up from the floor, relieved that the prosecutor didn’t seem to be angry at him for coming over uninvited.

 

“You’re so predictable, Wright.  Do you know that?  I had a feeling that you would find out about my illness and that I’d be seeing your face today.”  Edgeworth gave Phoenix a small smile, his cheeks red due to his elevated body temperature.

 

“So, you’re not angry that I stopped by unannounced, and came into your home without permission?”  Phoenix asked, as he finally entered the room, his confidence returning now that he was assured that Edgeworth wasn’t going to reprimand him.

 

The silver-haired man shook his head, but then unexpectedly sneezed.  He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tissue from the box there, and blew his nose.  He tossed the used kleenex into the nearby wastebasket and said, “This cold has my mind a little hazy, and perhaps the fever is not allowing my brain to function the way it usually does, but…”  Edgeworth was interrupted by a coughing fit.

 

“Are you all right, Edgeworth?”  Phoenix asked concernedly as the prosecutor held his hand up to his mouth, hacking and wheezing.

 

The silver-haired man nodded, his coughs subsiding.  He looked up at Phoenix with tears shimmering in his eyes, his face even more crimson from coughing.  “What I was trying to say is,” Edgeworth continued, a rough tone in his voice.  “I wouldn’t mind some company.  Being alone and sick is rather miserable.”

 

Phoenix smiled, and he toed off his shoes at the foot of Edgeworth’s bed.  “Do you mind if I sit down, then?”  The brunet inquired as he shrugged off his blue jacket and folded it, placing it on the edge of the bed.

 

Edgeworth patted his maroon blanket, indicating to the defense attorney to have a seat next to him.

 

Phoenix sat down, the bed squeaking under his weight.  He gazed over to the sick prosecutor and placed his hand on Edgeworth’s forehead.  The silver-haired man appeared a little surprised at this action, but he gave the brunet a weak smile.

 

“You’re a little warm.”  Phoenix said softly.

 

The prosecutor nodded knowingly.

 

Phoenix pulled his hand away and asked, “Now, do you need anything?  I could make you some tea or some soup if you like.”  He scanned the room, and spotted a small TV on the dresser.  “Or, we could watch TV together.  Is there anything that you want to see?  If there’s nothing on TV, we could even watch a movie.”

 

Edgeworth shook his head.  “I don’t need anything right now.  And I really don’t feel like watching TV.”  He looked down, almost shyly.  “I was just hoping that we could talk.”

 

For some unknown reason, Phoenix started to blush.  _He’s so cute,_ the brunet thought to himself, _especially when he’s let his guard down._   And then suddenly, he remembered something _very_ important that he had read somewhere.

 

“So…”  Phoenix started to say nonchalantly.  “You don’t want me to cook you some soup, and you don’t want me to make you any tea… How am I supposed to help cure your cold, Edgeworth?”

 

The prosecutor snorted.  “You and I both know that you have to suffer through a cold, Wright.  There’s no cure for it.”  He accentuated his words with a sneeze.

 

Phoenix clucked his tongue and wagged his finger.  “Ah, but I do know a good cure for a cold.”  He gave the silver-haired man a mischievous look.

 

Before Edgeworth could even say a word, Phoenix stood up and started to strip himself of his clothing.  Beginning with his white dress shirt, he tugged it free from his pants and unraveled his pink tie, letting it hang loose around his neck.  He unbuttoned the shirt from top to bottom, and then let it slip from his shoulders onto the floor.

 

“W-W-Wright, what on earth are you doing?”  Edgeworth stuttered, obviously flustered by the scene playing out in front of him.

 

“You’ll see.”  Phoenix taunted playfully, as he worked to unbuckle his belt.  Finally teasing the belt free from the clasp, he unbuttoned and unzipped his blue pants.  Letting his trousers slither to the carpet, he stepped out of them and bent down to yank his socks off.

 

Edgeworth’s face was even redder at the fact that Phoenix was now standing in front of him in nothing but his boxer shorts.  “Is this some sort of joke, Wright?”  The prosecutor managed to sputter out.

 

Phoenix smiled at the prosecutor and said, “Just trust me.  Now, move over.”

 

The brunet proceeded to lift up Edgeworth’s blanket and slip under the comforters with him, despite the noises of protest that the prosecutor was making.

 

“You’re only wearing your underwear, Edgeworth?  I was expecting you to be wearing some frilly pajamas or something like that.”  Phoenix teased, as he felt the skin of the silver-haired man brush up against his own.

 

Flushing red once again, the prosecutor answered embarrassedly, “I have a fever, so I was too hot to wear pajamas.  Plus, I didn’t expect anyone to be intruding upon me in bed.  And… What are you doing?!”

 

Silencing Edgeworth’s excuses momentarily, Phoenix pressed his body against the prosecutor’s and wrapped his arms around him.  He inhaled deeply and nestled his head in the crook of the silver-haired man’s neck.  Their legs intertwined together as Phoenix slipped one of his in between Edgeworth’s.

 

They lay silently together in the bed for a few moments, the prosecutor listening to Phoenix’s steady breaths and the rhythm of his heartbeat.

 

“Wright,” Edgeworth whispered quietly and still blushing beet red.  “How exactly is this supposed to help me with my cold?”  He emphasized his question with a sniffle.

 

Phoenix looked up at Edgeworth and said, “I read somewhere that you’re supposed to try and sweat out a cold.  And the best way to do that is to make your body heat rise quickly.  I also found out that the best way to make your body heat increase is to warm someone up with your own body.  So…”

 

The prosecutor started chuckling at Phoenix’s explanation, interrupting the man.  “I think you’re confusing how to cure a cold with how to cure hypothermia.  Somehow, you’ve made me feel better, though.”  Edgeworth said in a slightly nasally voice.  “And I have to say… I don’t mind this as much as I thought I would.”

 

Phoenix smiled when Edgeworth buried his face in his chest, emitting a contented sigh.  He stroked the prosecutor’s silver locks, letting his fingers drag through the soft hair.  Edgeworth let out a quiet, almost inaudible murmur.

 

The brunet smiled at the prosecutor clinging to his body, his eyes closed in fulfillment, and his mouth half-open in order to allow himself to breathe.  His silver hair was now slightly ruffled, and a red feverish flush still blazed across his cheeks.  _So adorable,_ Phoenix mused.  He focused on Edgeworth’s pink lips and wondered, _are they as soft as they look?_   His finger hovered above them tentatively, but the next thing he knew, he had bent his head down and pressed his lips against the prosecutor’s in a gentle kiss.

 

The prosecutor’s eyes immediately snapped open at the contact, but before he had a chance to protest, Phoenix had already broken the kiss between them.  “What was that all about, Wright?”  Edgeworth spat out, as he shifted to a sitting position.

 

“Would you believe that it will help cure your cold?”  Phoenix said sheepishly, looking down at the mattress.

 

The prosecutor just cocked an eyebrow at Phoenix.

 

“I couldn’t help it.  Your lips looked so nice and soft.  So I just had to find out for myself if they were as soft as they looked.”  As he spoke, Phoenix was the one blushing a deep red now. “But really Edgeworth, it’s also part of the cure.”

 

Crossing his arms, Edgeworth looked at Phoenix with an expression of disbelief.  “Go on.  Tell me more about this miracle ‘cure.’”

 

A wicked look crossed Phoenix’s face.  “I have a better idea.  Why don’t I just show you?  Now, lay back for me Edgeworth.”  The brunet pressed his hand to the prosecutor’s chest, in order to coax him back down to the mattress.

 

Sighing, the silver-haired man obliged, lying back down on his bed.

 

Phoenix crawled on top of the prosecutor, straddling his hips.

 

“What are you…?”  Edgeworth started to complain, but Phoenix put his index finger up to the prosecutor’s mouth, silencing him.

 

“Trust me, Edgeworth.  You’ll enjoy this, believe me.”  Phoenix said with a sly smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

Bending forward, Phoenix leaned in to kiss Edgeworth once again, brushing his lips against the prosecutor’s.  The silver-haired man made a muffled noise in slight protest, but was muted when the brunet pressed his lips down harder in a more forceful kiss.  Phoenix moved his hand towards Edgeworth’s head, entwining his fingers in the silver locks as they locked lips.

 

The prosecutor was firm-lipped at first, but eventually with Phoenix’s ministrations, he allowed his mouth to slacken slightly in order for their lips to meld together.  Pleased that Edgeworth was responding, Phoenix flicked his tongue out onto the silver-haired man’s bottom lip, in order to encourage him to open his mouth.  Edgeworth broke their kiss abruptly, pushing his hand on Phoenix’s chest, gazing up at the brunet with a somewhat confused look on his face.

 

“Before we go any further Wright, I just have to say one thing.”  The prosecutor announced softy, a red flush blazing across his cheeks.  Phoenix looked down at Edgeworth with an amused expression upon his face and nodded, urging him to continue.  “I’m not going to be held responsible if you catch my cold.”  The prosecutor turned his face to the side, blushing even harder. 

 

The brunet could only start chuckling at this statement, pleased that he had now gotten official “permission” from Edgeworth to continue what he was doing.  He leaned into the prosecutor’s ear and breathed, “If you _do_ make me sick, I expect you to help cure me the way I’m about to cure you.”

 

Edgeworth shuddered at the sensation of warm breath against his earlobe, and let out a small yelp as Phoenix nipped at it with his teeth.  The brunet went on to lick the outer ridge of his ear, and then wrapped his lips around the lobe, sucking on it gently.  The prosecutor gasped at the sensation, but then let out a small moan.  Pleased that he had found a spot that caused an encouraging reaction from the silver-haired man, Phoenix continued to tease the earlobe with his tongue.  Edgeworth arched his back slightly at the stimulation.

 

“Who would have thought that one of the ‘Demon Prosecutor’s’ weak points was his ears?”  Phoenix whispered playfully, as he pulled away from Edgeworth’s ear and shifted his body in order to lie back down next to the prosecutor.  He drew the other man into an embrace, and latched onto Edgeworth’s neck with his lips, nibbling at the soft skin there.

 

“Wright,” Edgeworth gasped, placing his hand on Phoenix’s head, gripping the spikes in order to discourage the man.  “Don’t you _dare_ leave a mark.”

 

Phoenix chuckled.  “What does it matter?  You cover your neck anyway.”  He continued to slowly lick at the spot where neck meets shoulder, enjoying the salty taste of Edgeworth’s skin.

 

“Ah…”  Edgeworth uttered lowly, loosening his grip on Phoenix’s hair.

 

Phoenix raised his eyebrow at the noise.  “So, I’ve found another weak spot?”  He teased.  “No wonder you always keep your neck under wraps.”

 

Before Edgeworth could formulate a response, the brunet smothered his lips with his own.  Surprisingly, Phoenix felt the prosecutor responding with his own mouth.  The defense attorney eagerly slipped his tongue in between Edgeworth’s lips, trying to coax it open.  The prosecutor obliged, opening his mouth and tilting his head in order to grant Phoenix entry.  Groaning at the overwhelming warmth of Edgeworth’s mouth as he slid his tongue inside, Phoenix found the other one within. 

 

The prosecutor moaned as their tongues finally connected, slithering and sliding hotly together.  Phoenix grasped onto Edgeworth’s hair, and opening his mouth widely, he kissed the prosecutor as deeply as he could.  The silver-haired man grunted, but reciprocated the kiss nonetheless.

 

After a few moments, both men broke away from the kiss panting, in order to get some much needed oxygen.  A trail of saliva connected their lips, as they tried to catch their breaths.  They looked at each other with shiny, hazy eyes.

 

Wordlessly, Phoenix slid his hands down to Edgeworth’s waist, and slipped a hand underneath the elastic of his black underwear.  “Wright…”  The prosecutor started to say, but gasped when the brunet palmed the erection within. 

 

Phoenix encircled the cock with his fingers and started to slowly move his hand up and down the shaft, causing the prosecutor to moan lowly.  The brunet captured Edgeworth’s lips again, kissing him deeply as he started to pick up the pace, stroking him a little faster.

 

Edgeworth groaned against Phoenix’s lips, enjoying the contact of the hand on his cock.  Pre-cum started to dribble out of the tip, slicking up the fingers on his member.

 

Applying some more friction, Phoenix pumped Edgeworth’s cock with a few rough strokes, drawing another moan from the silver-haired man.  Pulling away from their kiss, Phoenix looked hungrily at the other man, and hurriedly pulled his hand out of the prosecutor’s underwear.  Edgeworth let out a quiet moan of disappointment, but was surprised when the brunet started to roughly pull down the light fabric of his undergarments.

 

“What… What are you doing?”  Edgeworth asked, panting slightly.

 

“I want to fuck you… _now._ ”  Phoenix growled, tugging on the prosecutor’s underwear.

 

“Wait… But, Wright…”  The prosecutor couldn’t seem to form a coherent sentence as the brunet continued his tug-of-war with his briefs.  Edgeworth finally gave in and lifted his hips up, allowing Phoenix to slip his underwear over his buttocks and down his legs.  Suddenly a little shy at the exposure, the evidence of his arousal out in the open, the prosecutor said quietly, “I… I have lotion in the bathroom…”  His voice trailed off.

 

Not needing another invitation, Phoenix leapt off the bed and rushed into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.  After a few moments of rummaging around, he emerged with a bottle of hand lotion, a lustful look upon his face.  He stripped himself of his blue boxer shorts, his own erection jutting out, and made his way back onto the bed.  He crawled on top of the prosecutor, pushing his groin down onto Edgeworth’s.  The silver-haired man groaned at the friction between them.

 

Sitting back, Phoenix opened the bottle of lotion.  He dabbed some of the liquid onto his fingertips and then rubbed them together.  With his non-slick hand, he nudged Edgeworth’s knees apart.  He looked up at the prosecutor, asking his permission silently with his eyes for what he was about to do.  Edgeworth looked down at Phoenix with grey shining eyes and nodded.

 

Phoenix moaned lowly in anticipation.  “I promise I’ll be as gentle as I can.”  The brunet whispered, as he moved his hand in between Edgeworth’s legs, ghosting past his balls, and found his entrance.  He slipped his index finger into the taut ring of muscle, feeling the warmth of the prosecutor’s body surround it.

 

“Ah!”  Edgeworth gasped at the alien sensation of Phoenix probing his body.  It felt strange, but it didn’t feel _bad._

 

“Can I put in another one?”  Phoenix asked softly, curling his finger inside the prosecutor.

 

Edgeworth nodded, preparing himself for the intrusion.

 

The brunet slid in a second finger next to the first, pushing them in as deep as he could.  The prosecutor grunted, but sucked in his breath rapidly when Phoenix twisted his fingers, pressing them against his prostate.  An electric shock of pleasure danced across his skin.

 

“Mmm…”  Edgeworth moaned.

 

Hearing the noises of approval from the prosecutor, Phoenix flexed his fingers in a scissor-like motion, stretching him further.  Edgeworth’s breath hitched at the movement.

 

Phoenix was about to slip a third finger in, but Edgeworth interrupted him.

 

“Just… Get on with it.”  The prosecutor said sternly, but breathing heavily.

 

“Why, what do you mean?”  Phoenix teased, twisting his fingers once again, causing the silver-haired man to gasp.

 

“Just… Ah…”  Edgeworth moaned, mumbling something undecipherable.

 

“What?  I can’t hear you.”  Phoenix playfully said, pushing his digits in deeper, eliciting another grunt.

 

“Nngh… _Fuck_ me already.”  Edgeworth spat out frustratingly.  His face flushed a deep red as his mind caught up to his mouth, realizing what he just asked for.

 

Phoenix chuckled, as he withdrew his fingers from the other man, reaching over for the bottle of lotion.  “Why didn’t you say so earlier?”  He teased, as he poured a liberal amount of liquid in his hand and slicked it over his cock.

 

Licking his lips, Phoenix nestled himself in between Edgeworth’s legs, the tip of his cock pressing at the prosecutor’s entrance.   “I promise I’ll go slow… at least at first.”  The brunet whispered.

 

Edgeworth nodded, his stormy grey eyes locking with Phoenix’s blue ones.

 

Rolling his hips forward, Phoenix pushed his length into the prosecutor.  He groaned at the overwhelming sensation of warmth surrounding his dick.  “Fuck, Edgeworth,” He cursed lowly as he gripped onto Edgeworth’s hips and continued to slowly press into the other man.

 

Edgeworth moaned softly as Phoenix pushed further into him, tears beginning to prick at the corners of his eyes from the slight pain of being filled up by the other man.  He inhaled deeply, followed by a loud exhalation. 

 

“Are you okay?”  Phoenix asked concernedly, stopping and stroking the prosecutor’s silver bangs in a gesture of comfort.

 

“I’m fine.  It just… feels unusual.  Not bad, just… different.”  The prosecutor said quietly, his voice slightly strained.

 

“I promise you, it’ll only get better.  Just try to relax a little.”  Phoenix assured him.

 

With one last light thrust and a gasp from both men, Phoenix had penetrated the other man completely; his balls flush against Edgeworth’s skin.  Lightly panting, Phoenix whispered, “I’m going to start moving now.”  The prosecutor responded with a nod.

 

Phoenix slowly started to push in and out of Edgeworth, his breath hitching at how astonishingly _good_ it felt.  The warmth of the other man’s body gripping his cock as he thrusted deep was almost unbearably too much for him to handle.  “Ah… feels _so_ good…”  Phoenix moaned, as he started to pick up the pace, grabbing onto the prosecutor’s waist.

 

Edgeworth groaned as he felt Phoenix speed up, starting to push back in the rhythm that the other man had set.  Every few thrusts, the prosecutor would feel a pulse of pleasure race throughout his body as the brunet nailed his prostate with his cock.  Wanting more, he reached down and wrapped his hand around his own neglected dick, attempting to stroke it at the same pace.

 

Phoenix noticed Edgeworth move his hand down towards his groin, so he released one of his hands from the prosecutor’s waist and placed it on top of Edgeworth’s hand.  With a sly smile on his face, Phoenix said, “Leave this to me.”  Shyly, the other man relinquished his own grip on his member, allowing Phoenix to grasp it.  He started to stroke it in time to his own thrusts, drawing a moan from the prosecutor.

 

The two men moved together, their bodies beginning to sheen with sweat from the exertion.  They touched and kissed as their bodies writhed, readjusting their position as a leg or arm slipped. Feeling himself ascending towards orgasm, Phoenix sped up, pushing his length in and out faster.  “I’m… ah… I’m going to come, Edgeworth.”  The brunet managed to utter lowly, as he swiftly moved his hand up and down the prosecutor’s shaft.

 

“Me… nngh… too.”  Edgeworth whispered, his voice cracking from the strain.  “Please… Wright…”

 

Trying to hold out as long as he could, Phoenix pumped Edgeworth’s cock roughly in firm strokes as he steadily grasped the prosecutor’s hip with his other hand.  With a few more wild jerks, Edgeworth arched his back and groaned softly, the warm evidence of his release spraying across his chest.

 

Feeling the prosecutor’s muscles squeeze around his cock with his climax and seeing him come before his eyes was too much for Phoenix to handle.  Thrusting harshly a few more times, Phoenix squeezed his eyes shut and came hard, shooting pulses of semen deep into the prosecutor.  “Nngh… Ah… Edgeworth!”  The defense attorney cried out with his climax.

 

Phoenix slumped onto Edgeworth, the both of them both a panting, sweaty, come-sticky mess.  He wrapped his arms around the prosecutor in a clumsy embrace and sighed with relief. 

 

After a few moments of basking in their post-orgasm haze, and catching their breaths, Edgeworth finally spoke.  “Would you mind getting off of me now, Wright?  I’d like to clean up a little.”

 

Phoenix winked at the prosecutor and said jokingly, “I thought I already did.”

 

Edgeworth just rolled his eyes at Phoenix’s poor excuse for a joke, and then gave him a stare that meant he _wasn’t_ joking around.

 

“All right, all right.”  Phoenix agreed, disengaging himself from Edgeworth and withdrawing his now flaccid member.  “At least let me help you get decent again.”  He rolled over to the side of the bed, grabbed some of tissues from the night table and offered them to the prosecutor.  Edgeworth took the tissues and started to wipe himself clean of the viscous mess on his belly.

 

Phoenix plucked a few more kleenexes from the box and worked on wiping his own torso.  “Hey Edgeworth?”  He asked, as he rubbed at a particularly stubborn spot.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How do you feel?”  The defense attorney inquired, chucking the used tissues in the wastebasket on the floor.

 

The prosecutor inhaled deeply.  “Hey, what do you know?”  He said in a surprised tone.  “I can breathe again.”

 

Phoenix gave him a knowing look, as he wrapped his arm around Edgeworth’s shoulders.  “Didn’t I say that I had a good cure for a cold?”

 

The prosecutor chuckled, as he tossed his own dirty kleenexes in the trash.  He pressed himself into Phoenix’s embrace and smiled at the defense attorney.  “You were right for once, Wright.”  He teased.  Phoenix smiled as he leaned down for a kiss.

 

…

_A few days later…_

 

Phoenix lay in his bed at home, coughing and wheezing.   _Stupid cold,_ he grumbled to himself.  _I must have gotten it from Edgeworth._   He sneezed.

 

“Gesundheit.”  A voice came from the bedroom door.

 

Phoenix looked over and saw Edgeworth standing there.  The prosecutor was leaning against the doorframe, his magenta jacket slung over his shoulder, and a sly grin upon his face.

 

“It looks like someone needs some _medicine;_ wouldn’t you say so, Wright?”

 

Phoenix just smiled.


End file.
